Safe and Sound
by JoeyHunterStyles
Summary: Draco and Hermione are told by Harry to go to the room of requirements during the battle of hogwarts. Hermione leads Draco there. Will anything happen? The story is better then it sounds. This is not a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Safe and Sound

"I'll never let you go, Draco. I swear." whispered to a frantic Draco. I

saw a tear drop from his eye. He was so scared and I could tell.

He wanted good. He didn't want to be under Voldemort's rule. He

wanted to be free like Harry, Ron and Myself. I saw it in his cloudy

grey eyes. He wanted desperately to end his pain that his father put

him through all of these years.

For just a moment, My mind flashed to the moment we became

friends.

*_Flashback*_

_I heard loud crying and yelling coming from the common room of _

_the head dorms that I shared with Draco Malfoy. I heard crashing _

_and things breaking._

_I quietly opened my door just enough to see what in Merlin's beard _

_was going on._

_To my utter surprise, I found Draco in the fetal position, eyes red _

_and swollen. Tear stained cheeks. _

"_Draco?" I said in a hushed tone_

"_Are you going to judge me too? It's not my fault! I didn't want this!" _

_He yelled at me furiously. _

_I stepped from behind my door and into the common room. Books _

_were scattered everywhere, glasses broken, Picture frames _

_shattered. I looked at Draco questioningly._

"_You would never understand or listen. So just leave! Leave me _

_alone!" Draco said suddenly._

"_Try me." I said confidently. He had slight confusion in his eyes._

"_What?" He stuttered._

"_Tell me. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Believe it or not, I do care." His eyes widened._

_I stepped around some broken glass and torn paper and kneeled in _

_front of him. Mixes of emotions in his eyes. _

_I lifted my hand to wipe a tear off his chin but he grabbed my hand _

_with a hardened look on his face. Only moments later, His _

_expression softened. That's when I knew he let me in._

_The rest on the night my jumper was warm with Draco's tears. He _

_rested his head on my shoulder while he explained everything. While _

_he explained, I found myself running my slender fingers through his _

_white-blonde hair._

_I listened to his problems. He apologized for everything he had done _

_to me in the past. We talked all through the night. We even had a few _

_laughs after the painful talks. _

"_Don't leave me here alone." Said Draco softly_

"_Wouldn't dream of it" I said as I moved hair from his face" I said._

_That's when I gained a soft spot for Draco Malfoy._

_*Flashback end*_

"You swear?"

"On everything_" _I said full heartingly_. _

"I'm so sorry. For everything. I'm sorry that Harry has to go through

this. I hate myself for every minute in my life spent with The Dark

Lord."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. At all. We have to find somewhere

safe. I know just the place. Close your eyes and Follow me," I said to

him. I laced my fingers with his and ran to the 7th floor. Just what

Harry told me to do.

We silently ran through the walls of Hogwarts so nobody would hear

us. It was very unlikely for anyone to hear us over the war but better

safe than sorry.

We had finally reached the room of requirements. I quickly thought

of a place that we needed now.

We entered the room. It was a lounge room. A fridge, sofa, loveseat,

and a fireplace were all placed nicely in a medium sized room.

"Draco, open your eyes. We are safe now. Nobody can hurt us." I said

Happily.

I turned to face him. He opened his eyes and smiled his half smile

that always made my day. I felt the sudden urge to hug him, so I did.

I jumped into his arms and he caught me faithfully, like I knew he

would. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his

wrapped protectively around my waist. I always felt safe when he

hugged me like this. We stayed in this position for a minute or so.

Then He pulled away. I was slightly disappointed.

He kept one hand on my waist and lifted one to my face. His gentle

touch gave me the chills. He moved closer to me. Our torsos lightly

pressed together. He inched his face to mine. Our lips were just an

inch or two away from each others. I felt his breath. I brought up one

hand to his face and traced his sharp jaw line. He then closed the

space between our lips.

The kiss was gentle and light at first. His lips barely grazed mine

when he had tried to pull away but I have wanted to kiss him for so

long I pulled his lips back to mine.

The kiss deepened a little bit and my fingers were tangled in Draco's

long white-blonde hair. His muscular arms were tightly hugging my

waist. But he pulled away first.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, Hermione." Draco

said while resting his forehead on mine.

"How long?" I asked curiously.

"Since you punched me in the face 3rd year. I'm not sure why it

started there but I fancied you a bit more each year."

"Really?" I said with a giggle.

"Really. But how long does Harry want us up here?"

"Not sure. He made Ginny hide somewhere in the castle. And Ron."

"Why Ginny?"

"They are together"

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"They kept it quiet because of Voldemort."

"I see"

Then we just stand there in silence. He pulled me into one of his comforting hugs. He knew that Ginny was my best friend. Ever. The

thought of anything happening to her, Ron or Harry just made me

want to cry. Draco rested my head on his shoulder, hugged me

around the waist even tighter and laced his fingers through my hair.

'They are going to be fine, Moine. I promise."

"I know."

He lifted my head to kiss him. It was another sweet and small kiss.

Suprisingly, I deepend the kiss again. But he was hesitant at first.

I trailed my hand up his toned chest to around his neck. He moved

both hands around my waist. My heart beated faster with every

moment. There was something in my chest and stomach that I have

never felt before. With anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**As long as you love me  
**

"Draco, Do you think Harry is okay?" I asked him breaking the

comfortable silence.

"He is fine, Mione. Harry has defeated Voldermort before. And as a

baby." He responded while taking one of my curls in his fingers.

"I know but I still worry. He and Ron are like the brothers I never

had."

"They will be fine. I promise."

I rested my head on his shoulder once more. We had taken up the

sofa. He lied down and he pulled me down along side him. He

Wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. I

was content with it. I felt safe, even with the battle of Hogwarts still

raging outside of the castle as well as the inside.

It all scared me half to death. Some innocent 1st year could turn a

corner and get hit with an unforgivable. One of my friends could get

hit with an unforgivable curse. I shook the thought of anyone that I

cared about getting hurt, in fear of crying once again.

I felt myself and Draco drift to sleep, when suddenly there was a large

boom sound against the wall. I startled me to the point where I

screamed. Draco shot up and pushed me behind him protectively. His

wand pointed to where the sound came from. My hand went to my wand but I didn't move from behind Draco.

"Draco, Are you up here?" Said a female voice. It sounded familiar.

"Mother?" Draco said.

I sank behind him even more. His parents would never think of my as

anything but a mudblood.

"Draco, Come. We are leaving. Now." Said the cold voice of Lucius

Malfoy.

"No. Not without her." Draco said confidently.

"Who is 'Her'?" Asked his mother.

Draco hesitated, afraid of what his parents would say. I slowly peeked

my head around his arm. I made eye contact with both of the blondes

that stood in front of Draco and I. His mother must've noticed my

eyes, that's all I showed. She smiled a friendly smile at me. The smile

reaching her grey eyes. I saw where Draco got them from.

"Hermione, Dear." His mother said in a loving tone.

"The mudblood?" Yelled Lucius.

"Yes father, I love her." Draco said with sincerity in his voice.  
He said he loved me. We have only been together for 3 months. 2

months after he opened up to me. I felt the burn of blush on my

cheeks. I guess I should know that he loves me but he has never said

it before.

"Well, If you love her… Blood status shouldn't be of matter." Said Lucius

"No, It shouldn't" Said his mother.

"Potter said that you were up here but he didn't mention Hermione.

He said to take you back to the manor." Lusicus stated

"He is okay?" I asked. His mother nodded. Relief.

"Will you come with us, Hermione? It would be an honor to get to

know you more." His mother said smiling. Lucious nodded in

agreement.

"I suppose I could write Ginny and the rest of them. They wouldn't

mind if I left." I said considering my friends' feeling of the situation.

They knew how I felt about Draco. I almost lost him in the beginning

of the battle.

Draco turned to me with a smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and

laced our fingers together. He turned around and walked towards his

parents, pulling me with him.

"Call me Narcissa. And I'm sorry about everything our family has put you through." Narcissa said to me.

"Thank you, Narcissa. And I forgive all of your family. I forgave Draco

a long time ago."

"I'm glad. We'll find you a room at the manor right away. Or you can

share with Draco. Whatever you are comfortable with." When

Narcissa said that I turned to Draco and he had a very noticeable

blush on his pale cheeks. I felt a burn in my cheeks also.

"Whatever is more convenient." I replied with a smile.

"Would you like to say a quick goodbye to your friends before we

leave?" Asked Lucius. I nodded in excitement.

We finally reached the Great Hall and I saw the damages of the battle.

Several people were injured. Several also dead. I cringed at the

thought. Then I spotted Ginny sitting next to Molly, Fred and George.

Ginny obviously spotted Draco and I because she ran up to me and

hugged me.

"Ginny! You're alright! Is everyone okay?" I asked while still hugging

my best friend.

"Everyone is fine. Fred got hit bad on the head but he is fine. He is

already making fun of Ron again." She said Happily.

"Hermione!" I heard Ron and Harry call at the same time.  
I looked to Draco to see if he would mind, He nodded with a big grin.

I gake him a quick kiss on the cheek remembering his parents were

there and ran towards my best friends.

I hugged them both at the same time. A small tear of joy ran down my

face in seeing that my best friends, well more like brothers, were

okay.

"You guys are okay!"

"We are fine." Ron said.

"Why are you down here?" Said Harry.

"Well, I'm going to stay with the Malfoys since I erased my parents

memories." I replied. A hint of sadness in my voice at the end.

"Will you write us?" Asked Ron.

"Don't I always write you guys?"

"Well yeah. Hahah." Ginny said.

I said my temporary goodbyes to the rest of the Weasly's and my

Hogwarts friends. Draco had just finished speaking to one of his old

Friends when I walked u behind him and held his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Narcissa.

"Yes." Draco and I said at the same time.

We all continued through the Great Hall. Draco's parents stopping to

talk to Professor MgGonnagal.

"Draco, Are you ready to leave Hogwarts?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. I'll always have the memories" He replied.

"Very true. But won't you miss it?"

"A little bit maybe."

"I will too, But why? I thought you hated it here."

"I'm going to miss 7th year. Because I fell in love with you. But I can

do that everyday."

"You said you loved me earlier. You really meant that?"

"Of course."

"I love you too."

I looked up at him smiling at me and I kissed him quickly before his

parents could see.

"Let's apparate." Said his Father.

As soon as we all agreed, I felt the familiar tug of apparation. I clung

to Draco as tight as I could.

-

**Hey guys! This is based off of Jb's song As long as you love me.**

Review and Favorite (: Also check out my best friends stories.

AnimeRoo32753.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Home Dreams

I felt the pull lessen as we all fell to the ground but I still hadn't let go

of Draco. I opened my eyes and found that I had fallen on top of

Draco.

"Err, Sorry" I mumbled trying to move.

But instead of replying, He sat up just a bit to reach my face. He

pulled me into a soft kiss. I pulled away with a smile, forgetting that

his parents were there. I looked to where they were, They had been

standing up within the past few moments. They hadn't seen the kiss.

Thankfully.

I'm not sure why but kissing in front of his parents felt odd to me. His

parents had accepted me into their family just over a half hour ago yet

it still felt as if I was a stranger to them. They didn't know me and I

didn't know them.

I moved from on top of Draco and stood. He followed my actions. His

mother smiled at me and turned to lead us to the manor. Draco

grabbed my hand, kissed my temple and follow his parents.

After we had gotten past the gates, we all stood in the living area

together.

"Have you decided where you want to stay?" Asked Narcissa.

"Uhm yes actually. I would love to stay with Draco." I said with a

smile while leaning my head on his arm. He was a lot taller than me.

"Alright, Sounds good. We'll send house elves to your… old house to

retrieve your things."

"Thank you, Narcissa."

"And if you would like to join us for dinner, we would love to have you

join us"

"I would love to"

With that, His parents left with smiles on their pale faces.

"You ready to see your boyfriend's room? It's not as scary as you'd

think" He said. I just nodded with a giggle.

He lead us back to his room and opened the door. His room was

huge, as expected, but it wasn't messy or dark, also expected. But it

was nice. The three walls were white, and where the 4th wall should

be, there was a glass door that opened to a balcony. The view was

amazing. A large sized bed sat on the 3rd wall. It was all elegant and

cozy looking.

"You like?" He whispered in my ear.

"I do." I turned to him. His platinum blonde hair was long enough to dangle in his face. I moved loose strands from his molten grey eyes. I

trailed my finger down his jaw line. His arms snaked themselves

around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I brought my lips to

his. His lips were so soft and warm. I pulled him towards the bed. We

reached the bed and he slowly and gently lower me to lay down with

out breaking the kiss.

His breath was sweet like mint candy or something. He traced my

bottom lip with his tongue, asking for permission. I gave it. Our

tongues battled for dominance. Draco broke the kiss and placed

kisses on my neck and jaw line. I started to giggle.

"What?" Draco asked with confusion in his voice.

"It tickles." I said with a giggle.

"You're such a dork. My dork"

"I know. I just ruined the moment."

"Your fine, but you're probably going to hate me in about 5 seconds."

I looked him in the eye, confused but I soon figured it out when he

lowered in face to my neck and kissed it, tickling me. I laughed pretty

loud.

"Draco. Stop it tickles" I managed between giggles.

"That's the point." He mumbled and continued.

I then felt his hands tickle my waist, He figured out that I am one of

the most ticklish people ever.

"Damnit Draco! It tickles!" I yelled while giggling and squirming

under his grip.

"Shhh 'Moine. We don't want the house elves to hear of me having

fun." He said sarcastically.

"That'd be awful. No terrible." I said giggling again like a school girl.

Despite his grip I managed to spin us around to where I was in top. I

kissed him for a moment or so then pulled away.

"Why do you act as if you've never had fun?" I asked him while

playing with his hair while laying on top of him.

"I never have. My so called friends were boring. I've only had fun with

you 'mione. And when we were with Ron and Harry." He said. I

smiled at the mention of my best friends/ brothers.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Speaking of your friends, Who was your first kiss?" asking out of curiosity.

"You."

"That can't be true. The way you look." I say with a smile.

"You're the first girl I claim and that I am proud of being with."

"Why? Weren't you with Pansy?"

"Pansy doesn't compare with you on any level."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Because I feel something when I look at you, kiss you or just touch

your face. Something that makes me want you to be mine. I didn't

want Pansy but my parents approved of her and I felt like they were

proud but I wasn't. But they adore you. They know how smart you

are."

"I love you."

"And I love you, Hermione."

I kissed him with so much passion it surprised me. He kissed back

with the same amount of passion the I gave him. His hands stayed on

my hips as he raised himself to where I was straddling him. I moved

my hands from around his neck to his toned chest. I felt his muscles

through his shirt and sweater. His hands snaked up and down my

back. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him even closer to me.

His arms rested around my waist. I could feel the warmth of his body

under mine. My hands moved to tangle themselves in his platinum

blonde hair. I was about to push him back down but there was a

knock at the door.

"Yes?" Draco said pulling away. I didn't move.

"Master Draco, Ms. Hermione's things have arrived." said the small

voice of a house elf.

"Fun is over 'Moine" He whispered into my ear.

"And what fun it was" I said with a wink, moving from Draco's lap

and to the door.

"Thank you." I said to the petite house elf that was previously behind

the door.

"My pleasure miss." the small creature said quietly.

The suitcases were charmed to stack themselves neatly by Draco's

large dresser.

"Is there anything else Roddy can help Miss with?"

"No thank you Roddy."

I shut the door as the elf left and turned to see Draco arranging my

things magically into a large maroon dresser that wasn't there 2

minutes ago.

"Draco?"

"Yes? I assumed since you were going to live here for a while, You

should have somewhere to keep your things."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. Now you can rearrange your clothes if you want to."

"It's perfect actually." I said looking through the drawers. A surprise

yawn made itself known.

"Are you tired?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah. A little."

"Come here then."

He opened his long arms wide as he plopped in the middle of the bed,

waiting for me to lay with him. I gladly took the space up.

We stayed like this for a few minutes until I felt myself fall into a

dreamless sleep.

Hey guys ! Sorry I haven't updated in like 2454534 years. I've been

without power and with my friends for a few days so my bad :/ I want

to thank Luv2read20 for being one of my first subscribers ! And

animeroo32753 (My best friend) for helping me upload chapter two.

My laptop was being stupid. But anyway I'm already started on

chapter 4 so it'll be up soon! -Love Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

Real.

Chapter 4

_It was a lovely summer day around me. I was standing at the end of _

_an isle. A long, white, Flower petal covered isle. I looked around and _

_I saw all of my friends and family. Draco's friend and family were_

_there too. I looked straight ahead to find Draco and an older man _

_standing close. Blaise and Harry standing behind him. Pansy and _

_Ginny on the opposites side of them. I walked down the isle. I _

_realized that this was my wedding. I saw a much more lean and _

_toned Draco shed a tear and remembered what my father said when _

_I was just a Child._

"_Hermione, at your wedding, If you fiancé doesn't cry, He isn't truly _

_in love with you. He isn't genuine. Run away. Don't marry _

_ungenuine."_

_There he was. Perfect and tearful. He really did love me. He was _

_genuine. And so was I. _

_I had finally reached the alter. We said our vows._

"_I do" Draco said confidently._

"_I do"_

"_You may now kiss your bride!"_

_-Dream End-_

I opened my eyes to see Draco's molten grey ones staring at me.

"Mione, You talk in your sleep." Draco said in his sleepy voice. It was

bloody sexy.

"What did I say?"

"I do. What were you dreaming of?"

"Uhm, Nothing. I can't remember."

"Tell me, Please?"

"Fine. I was at our wedding. Hints the 'I do'"

"I hope your dream will come true someday." I looked up at him. His

expression soft and sweet.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do. I love you Hermione Jean Granger."

"I love you too, Malfoy."

His hand lightly traced my jaw line, giving me the chills, and lifting

my chin to where I could look him in his eyes.

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips for just a moment. He

repeated it again but this time it was longer. Once he had pulled away

again, I pulled my face to his, solidly kissing the man I love. He rested

his left hand under my cheek and the other on my hip.

I wanted more. I deepened the kiss by trailing my tongue across his

bottom lip. He unfortunately pulled away.

"Are you hungry? The war ended a few hours ago and it lasted at least

6 hours." Draco asked.

"Not really. Just tired. Why? Are you?"

"Nope. I'm just curious."

"Tell me how we ended up here." Somehow, He knew what I meant.

"Well, my guess is, this feeling has always been inside of us but we

were just too stubborn to realize them. I realized them before you

did."

"Oh did you now. I realized them at the beginning of 7th year."

"When I saw you at the Yule Ball. You looked so beautiful. More than

anyone else I have ever seen in my life. I was crushed to see you

dancing with Krum however. I kicked myself for not asking you to

dance."

"I'm hardly as beautiful as you say."

"Don't say that. Malfoys know what beautiful is. You are the

definition."

"You're so good to me."

"I've changed. I want you to be mine forever."

"Forever is a long time. Are you sure you can deal with me that long?"

"I would think you'd have to deal with me. Not the other way around

'Mione."

"It would be my pleasure to spend my forever with you, Draco."

"Please never change your mind."

"I couldn't if I tried."

I just rested my head on his chest while he took one of my curls in his

hand and twirled it.

"I need a shower." Draco said suddenly.

He carefully moved me to lay by myself. He disappeared behind his

bathroom door. I decided to relax and maybe even take a nap. Before

I got comfortable, I changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a

green tank top. I laid back down and cuddled into the warmth of the

comforter and sheets.

About ten minutes later, I felt myself drift to sleep until I heard the

bathroom door open.

Draco walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his

waist. I could see the droplets of water slide down his toned chest,

Abs, and biceps. The light made them easier to see because the light

glistened off of his wet torso. Damn him for being so bloody hot.

"Forgot my clothes, Sorry." He said grabbing them from his dresser.

"No, you're fine." I said to him with a wink. He giggled and returned

to the bathroom.

Moments later, He came out of the bathroom fully clothed and he laid

down with me. I ran my fingers through his medium length, wet

Blonde hair. He started trailing kisses down my cheek, jaw line, neck

and collarbone, causing me to breath heavily. He started to give me a

love bite on my weak spot. Just above my collarbone.

He pulled me on top of him, kissing me deeply. He ran his hand up

my leg, over my sweats, and to the hem of my tank top. The tips of his

fingers went under my shirt and I could feel the warmth of his hands

against my back skin, giving me the chills again. My hands rested at

the top of his t-shirt, playing with the rim of it. His fingers traveled

farther up my shirt and then back down my spine.

Our tongues battled for dominance. Draco pulled away from the kiss,

nipping at my neck and lightly kissing my jaw line. I lifted my self

away from his mouth and did the same to him. Drawing myself back

up to kiss him passionately more. My hands moved themselves down

his torso and to the rim of his shirt. I slipped my hands underneath it,

causing Draco to shiver. My hands let themselves wander over

Draco's firm stomach. Draco finally gave in and just took his shirt off,

exposing his many muscles. I trailed light kisses down his chest and

to his abs. I heard him sigh. It was a good sigh. I started to make a

love bite on his lower abdomen.

He grabbed me by the hips to meet my face with his. He kissed me

passionately once again. He tucked loose hair behind my ear while he

kissed me. Being here with him was the best feeling I have ever

Experienced in my entire life. A mixture of pure and absolute love

with lust was the feeling in my stomach.

"You're a great kisser, Drake." I said looking into his liquid grey eyes.

"I'm not the only one but thank you." He said with a wink.

He planted one more kiss on my lips before moving me from on top

of him and pulling his shirt on.

"Would you like to explore the Manor?" He asked.

"Let's go." I said eagerly.

Hey guys :D steamy make out scene, You like? I enjoyed writing it.

Saucy. But anyway, I've had writers block so I just kind of winged it

on this chapter. Review please (: No flames. Check out my bff's page

AnimeRoooo32753.


End file.
